


小纸条

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, Gay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 德米特里很无聊，于是向弗拉基米尔传纸条。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: 梅普合集





	1. 无事生非（Boring）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581727) by [Phantom_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_art/pseuds/Phantom_art). 



> 这篇故事将由数章节组成，一段时间内完结。
> 
> 诸位好！我是翻译君咸鱼，在由一只蝙蝠引起的假期结束前，原作者写多少，咸鱼就译多少。  
> 水平有限，意译为主，敬请指正。

会议很无聊，不是“有趣”或与“有趣”一词扯得上边的事情。这肯定并非德米特里所心驰神往的。担任总理是一项艰巨的工作，毕竟你手中掌握着极大的权力。更何况担任俄罗斯联邦总理就更加与众不同了，这是伟大的国家，这是整个世界上最充满神秘与力量的庞大国家；而前苏联，更是拥有一切辉煌的神力。  
然而，德米特里心里却有些自卑。但这也没什么，偶尔对准他的摄像机已经满足他了。  
当他坐在座位上看着弗拉基米尔时，他不流露出情感的目光集中在说话的那个人身上。  
他收敛不住对那个男人的万千思绪。从什么时候开始，他对自己的老大产生了情感？他难以回答，因为他不知道答案。  
沉默中，德米特里玩弄着手指，指缝互锁，目光则投向那个男人。他的声音因为距离而失真。

他没有集中精力，也没法集中精力，倒不是因为头顶的时钟声困扰着他。那玩意慢腾腾地，一刻不停地弄出巨响，回声掩盖了房间里的细微动静——除了那个男人的声音。尽管那人意识到他的话对在场的死气沉沉的家伙们无异于对牛弹琴，他还是坚持他的独角戏。

德米特里回头看着弗拉基米尔，观察他的面部细节。他眸子里的蓝几乎要从眼里溢出，这是他的特征。他的薄唇略微收紧；他的白皮肤可以与莫斯科的雪匹敌。

他将视线转向自己空白便签条边的蓝色钢笔，拿起它，指尖摩挲过它的木质表面。一个有些冒险的想法想法浮现在他的脑海。他看着弗拉基米尔，写下留言，而对方似乎并没有对此流露出什么特别的注意。写完了后，他将其对折，形状谈不上完美，但勉强是个正方形。他把它推近弗拉基米尔，也不管不顾什么往方向了。

德米特里很紧张，心脏跳动快得可以与读埃德加·爱伦·坡的故事引起的相提并论。他总觉得别人仿佛可以听见他的话。  
当纸条从德米特里手中滑出时，它的心脏几乎停跳了。对方惊讶地抬头，朝自己的的方向转过来。德米特里注意到他沉醉在自己的世界中，几乎忘记了他的存在。

弗拉基米尔始终保持谨慎，每五秒钟看一次讲稿，同时展开了他的纸条。德米特里瞄到自己的笔迹，狭长得有些西班牙裔的感觉。

“这很无聊，你不觉得吗？”

德米特里不过脑子地写了这句话，也许希望引起他一丝厌恶的表情或挑战的神态。

“我同意，是有点无聊。”

德米特里微笑着，把纸条翻过来。他四处张望，看看是否有人注意到他的奇怪行为。谢天谢地，每个人仍然专注于讲演的人。  
他再次充满信心地再次写小纸条。  
这次没有折叠，只是沿着光滑的木质桌面滑动直到到达预定的接收者。

他无法掩饰自己的兴高采烈。

他观察弗拉基米尔慢腾腾地挪动双手，但每一步都坚定有力。  
弗拉基米尔看到自己说的话，笑了一下。

“我认为他的牙缝里卡了些东西。”

弗拉基米尔薄薄的嘴唇上露出丝许笑容，这令他的胸口有种针刺般的感觉。至少他在笑，德米特里想。  
对方看着讲稿起笔回复。  
纸条又滑入他的手中。他们的目光从未交叉。  
发言好像结束了？他稍作等待，对那个男人的沉默感到高兴。  
可惜他的幸福是短暂的，很快弗拉基米尔又开始了另一场国家安全讲演。  
他只好看着纸条，自己对自己微笑。

“我想他无暇顾及，尽管我的确可以说那卡了些蔬菜。”

德米特里点点头。  
拉夫罗夫通常说话不多，但显然他挺享受说个不停的。  
他捂着肚子，听着饥饿引起的声音传遍了他的身体。他没有吃好早餐，会议议程紧迫。德米特里甚至可以说他跑着穿过了克里姆林宫。

显然，房间里没有人早餐吃得比德米特里吃的还多。他看着弗拉基米尔，灵机一动。可以邀请他共进午餐，就以朋友的身份。其他的事就算了吧。

他写了下来。这一次他对回复感到紧张，他觉得自己像邀请男孩约会的女学生。当手写体没有达到他对笔迹的理想效果时，他在脑海中抱怨。他撕下另一张纸条，这次写得更好。他又扔了它，宁可不得到回复。  
他合上双眸片刻。这是一个坏主意，他不应该那样写。

“你想晚点一起去吃午饭吗？”

他考虑了一下，他没有选择最完美的措辞。当然没有什么最完美，那时还有什么好听的话能扯出来啊。弗拉基米尔可以怀疑他可疑的异性恋取向。他把手放在额头上，想打自己，想逃跑。他感到甩手间飞过来的的锋利暗器，就会是弗拉基米尔的回复。  
他不想读纸条，他不想看到回答。  
尽管如此，他还是接过了纸条，并对可能的答案感到惴惴不安。

“我知道有一家餐厅，whiter rabbit，他们提供出色的水饺。”

德米特里掩饰了自己的惊讶，他想大声喊叫：他同意了，没有直白地说出口，但无论如何，他都同意了！他可以感觉到他的尘封已久的荷尔蒙在欢乐地振动，他感到年轻，就像一个嘴上只挂着的“yes”的，可以做梦，尖叫，大笑的少年。

当人们起来，说再见，然后离开时，德米特里傻傻地微笑着。

他汹涌而至的情感让他动弹不得。


	2. 觥筹交错(Dinner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我认为不会有摘要了，现在是凌晨1:33。

“我们去那儿吃点水饺吗？”

弗拉基米尔的声音将他从激动中带出，使他从情绪和思想的阴影中挣脱出来。  
德米特里从座位上站起来点头。

“当然，我饿了。”

在车上，没有人看着对方，每个人都盯着另一个窗口。德米特里很紧张，不停地用腿撞着车门。

“所以，伊利亚赢得了奖牌。”

他感到困惑，分析了片刻。

“伊利亚？嗯，是的。他做到了，他的学校祝贺了他。”

他看着他说。   
他很紧张。

弗拉基米尔说：“我认为这很出色，毕竟体育是个基本支柱，强大国家的特征之一是人民健康。

德米特里点点头，同意他的评论。  
沉默再次占据了上风，德米特里感到不舒服，他正在寻找更好的位置。

“斯韦特兰娜说”，他望着窗外说，“她想度假。”

“所以这就是为什么你决定邀请我，你需要度假。”  
德米特里匆忙否认，他又换了种方法说：“那是她，不是我。”他在发动机熄火时打开车门。

他们俩都下车接受主人的欢迎。whiter rabbit是俄罗斯最好的餐馆，相当昂贵，曾经在那个地方用餐的都是政客和名流。对于一些知名的人来说，去那吃一些黑鱼子酱并不特别。  
他们在私下里面对面坐着。

“你知道，我和柳德米拉就是这样开始的。”

德米特里疑惑地摇了摇头。

“好天气，假期。” 他开始了，戴上餐巾。“她曾经为自己狡辩，然后我们就没有继续在一起了。”

“如果是斯维特拉娜，我们就可以解决这个问题，”他感谢服务员递来的一杯 Muscat，这是俄罗斯最好的葡萄酒之一。

弗拉基米尔点点头，点了一份水饺。德米特里在他的注视下照搬了他的指令。  
服务员离开房间后，他们恢复了谈话。

“很抱歉，”德米特里喝着自己的酒说，“但斯韦特兰娜只是疲于……

“用奢侈品来包裹自己。”他接道，垂下眼睫毛。”

“从我的工作赚得。”他放下玻璃杯。这不是让他个人困扰的事情，但确实如此。

“德米特里。”

这位名人感到自己身体战栗。

“你可以不这么拘谨吗？” 他问，看着地板，“毕竟我们是朋友。”

“是您先开始这么礼貌的。”他解开了闷袋子的扣，把自己从里头拖了出来。

德米特里又一次在精神上揍了自己，我们是朋友，我应该记住。

“那么……瓦洛佳，”他连人带椅子凑近对方，“您认为我应该和斯维塔分开。”

“我想，”他开始喝酒，这是他第一次喝酒，“如果您已经结婚，则应该等待。”

当服务员走进门时，德米特里静静地点点头，他手上端的的盘子闻起来贼香。  
谢过服务员准备好的餐具，门关上了，两个人又可以独处了。

“但是，”他把叉子留在盘子的左侧，“我不希望你以后发现她在撒谎。

德米特里沉思不已，斯维特拉娜无法欺骗他。

“ 我对此表示怀疑。” 德米特里放下了叉子。“这不是她能做得出来的。”

他看着盘子，饥饿感消失了。斯维特拉娜已经成为他生活中的基础，他爱过她。但现在他也不是以前的自己了，看到她对自己撒谎也不足为奇。  
弗拉基米尔看了看他的手表。

“我想……她应该不会吧。瓦洛佳，” 他又好奇地叫道，”你为什么回复我的小纸条？

弗拉基米尔的缄口不言令他的微笑愈加神秘。您可能会说这就像达芬奇的作品：意图不明，微妙的笑容充斥着画面。

“因为——”他停了下来，站起身，” 季玛，我就像你一样无聊啊。虽说是总统，通常也很无聊。”

德米特里顺遂他的意思也站起身。

他们以克里姆林宫的名义留下账单，克林姆林宫将为他们的食物买单。他爬上车。弗拉基米尔可能的确挺无聊的吧。没啥事可干了。

“季玛。” 弗拉基米尔关上了他们身后的门。”我想邀请你去我的家，就去聊聊天。

德米特里感觉到自己的心跳，他又紧张起来。

“ 我挺想去的。” 他低下头坐在座位上。“毕竟，我是一个人。伊利亚去和他的朋友一起睡了。”

——“朋友？”

“是的。” 他说，稳住情况。”当然，他的朋友还有个女朋友。”

“你应该阻止他做出这样的事。”

德米特里保持沉默，他本不应该提起伊利亚的事情的。

“他只是一个朋友，伊利亚不是同性恋。”

“但是如果你一直这样纵容他，他会是的。” 他看着他，分析了一下。“他还是个孩子，他对生活一无所知。”

他只好点了点头，把讨论搁在一边。他不想说话，有时尽管弗拉基米尔的态度令他烦扰，他仍然无法抵抗他的目光。

“你知道的，季玛……”

德米特里不听，他不想听。  
他的想法在别处。事实上，在他的脸上。他忘记了他周围的一切，视线里只有他的面庞。

“季玛……”他叫道。

再次。  
他不听。

他感到自己把手放在额头上，将自己从暗恋中拉出来。他可以感觉到弗拉基米尔的脸庞就在他身畔，这让他紧张得几乎像一尊雕像。他的脸颊变成红色，浮现而出的羞耻表情使他清楚地知道自己在做白日梦。

“我很抱歉。”他说，没有将手从额头上移开。

“你在发烧。”他挨近了些，拍了拍德米特里的膝盖。

也许是酒精的作用，抑或许是当轿车渐渐靠近并要停靠在他公寓门口时他逃生的可能性增加的鼓舞。他用双手一把抓住弗拉基米尔外套的衣领，拼尽全力将他扯近自己的唇，直到触及到他不为所动的冰冷的薄唇。他分开双唇，迅速离开，死不回头，垂头丧气地逃离了现场。  
当他闯进自己的公寓时，他把自己扔在沙发上，吓坏了。  
毕竟这本应该是他的休息时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您的阅读。


	3. 不务正业（Office）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咸鱼君：这里还是要交代一下。每一章的章节名我为了增添文学气息（为了装逼）想破脑壳想了一个四字成语，尽量联系原章节名并且贴合故事内容。然而到后面几章不管怎么想都没有特别合适的，可能为了保持格式一致会有些失真。原谅我！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿，我不止于此。

最恐怖的事情就是我还要回克林姆林宫。那真是一个可怕的主意，如此可怕。我绝对会被炒鱿鱼的。这毫无疑问，您应该开始整理办公室用品，然后滚出克里姆林宫。

我不想见弗拉基米尔。酒精已经背信弃义地溜出了他的身体，他诅咒自己的酒杯。他看着时钟，半个小时后他应该出现在克林姆林宫。他不想，他不想回去。  
尽管如此，弗拉基米尔的嘴唇的触觉还是萦绕在他的脑海：就像他期望的那样。甜，软，最重要的是美味。  
他笑了。值了！  
电话响了，他愣了愣。拾起电话，映入眼帘的是一个陌生号码。他闭上眼睛回话，恼怒于他的幻想被其打断。

“喂？”   
“来我的办公室，动作快点。”

他暗自诅咒，恐惧的神色横扫过他的脸。最好别给弗拉基米尔回复。

“我... 瓦洛佳。”   
“当我在办公室见到你时，我们再聊，待会见。”

德米特里站起身，肯定自己的告别信会放在弗拉基米尔的红木桌子上。

他在到达时祈祷着。在脑海中，他所知道的所有祷词统统被过了一遍。他站在弗拉基米尔办公室的门前，看着他面前的深色木质门。他的手心开始出汗。他咬住嘴唇，打开门。

弗拉基米尔就在这儿，身上没穿外套。他总是自然而然地带着威权主义的姿态，以至于不怒自威，他的出现可以让任何一个人噤若寒蝉，而现在这个人就是德米特里。  
德米特里走近了，关上了身后的门。

“我，”他慢慢地说道，“想就发生的事说点什么。”

“坐下。”

他坐下来，不加反驳地服从，只是内疚地看着他。

“季玛，我要说，失望这个词简直就可以简单地形容我的感觉。”

他沉默了，看着自己的腿，想逃走。

“尽管如此，我也希望你能看着我。”

他的目光犹豫，抬头望向他的眼睛。

“ 对不起。” 他尽力措辞，恐惧不已。”我不是故意的，我只是...

“不，别说这种话。” 他将脸贴近，保持着姿态。“如果有机会，你现在将做什么？”

德米特里保持着沉默，我应该实话实说吗？

“我...”他顿了顿，看着对方的唇。“我...

“你什么？行了，说出来。”

他呼吸，以吸入足够进行交谈的空气。

“我会吻你，我真的会。”

他震惊了。不，用震惊一词来形容过于简略了，应该说他想死或者说他身在天堂，飘飘欲仙，而他自己还哪里顾得上这些。弗拉基米尔的唇在折磨他，更在取悦他。  
他回应着弗拉基米尔的吻，感觉到男人的宽厚的手触摸着他的喉咙，拇指爱抚着他的喉结。

德米特里觉察到弗拉基米尔扼住了他的喉咙，有力的手指锁死了空气。他像濒死的鱼张开嘴以求得氧气。当另一条舌头滑入他的口中，探索他的口腔，与他的舌纠缠不清时，他呻吟着。  
他感觉自己会晕倒，肾上腺素击中了他的身体，让他想尽情释放他自己。

他在弗拉基米尔的手指撤离他的喉咙后喘着粗气。

“ 你满意吗？” 他问，没有离开他的座位，“我认为你就是很喜欢这么做。”

德米特里仍然保持沉默，对他的话感到生气，他当然不满意，现在他体验过了这些，他还怎么继续隐忍下去？但他享受吗？上帝啊，那完全是另一码事了，他几乎因为缺氧而晕倒了。

“我差点晕过去了！”他激动地说道。

“ 我知道。” 他亲吻他的脸颊，贴近他的耳边低语。“我想你也越过了我的个人界限。”

他如此亲近自己已经使他不知所措，彻骨的寒冷很快袭来，疯狂地穿透他的身体。

“这不会烦扰您吗？” 他不敢相信，愣愣地望着他。

“为什么我计划的事情会烦扰我？

德米特里保持沉默。

他欲言又止，诧异地看着弗拉基米尔，无言以对。  
如果这都是他的计划……他难以理解。

“ 怎么样？” 弗拉基米尔笑了，脸上的光影微妙地变化着，”很容易，当人们表现出来的信息够多的时候，我就可以把它们分析得通通透透了。”

“ 你怎么知道的？” 他指着他说，“我不相信。”  
”我知道你的状态，尤其清楚你在开会的时候会无聊到无事生非。”他挺了挺身子。

“但是……”  
弗拉基米尔回过身，穿上外套。

“没有时间了，我们还有一场会。美国是问题的中心。”

德米特里坐在他的座位上，一个字都不信。几分钟后，他起身跟随那个男人。连这都在他的计划内吗？但是，他怎么做到的？

他们进入一间偌大的房间，而理事会成员在此等候多时了。他坐着，仍然处在呆滞状态之中。  
他摸了摸他的喉咙，残留的压力仍然使疼痛在喉咙蔓延，但可以忍受。

他无法集中注意力，办公室里发生的一切不断在他脑海里重复放映。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
